


Reggie's Song Journal

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Music, Pining, Reggie - Freeform, Singing, Song writing, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Reggie's been keeping a journal even way back in the 90s and 25 years later. Reggie is trying to figure out his feelings for Luke so his journal is a way of coming to terms with it.(Luke finds the journal in later chapters.)
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Good Enough

Life has always been kinda rough  
I feel like I'm not good enough  
But I don’t want to let you go  
Because I know  
I’ve fallen in love  
But I feel  
Like I’m not good enough. 

Time just passes us by  
I’m left asking why  
What could have been  
If we tried  
Now I'm lost and alone  
Can’t seem to find a way home  
But something pulls me  
back to you  
My mind racing thinking am  
I good enough

What will it take to feel ok  
Sometimes it hurts with  
all the pain  
Thinking things will never change  
But then I hear you say my name  
I want to tell you that I care  
Deep down I’m feeling  
so scared  
Things in life get really tough  
I wonder if I am good enough

( So I’m feeling kind of down today Luke told us he was with Alex in a romantic way, I guess I missed my chance this sucks but I'm happy for them. I want to tell Luke how I feel but I'm scared maybe one day down the road, hey that's a song lyric OMG whats Luke doing to my brain.)


	2. Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie's got love songs on the mind thanks to Luke

(So Alex and Luke told us they broke up today, I wanted to talk to him about how I feel. Maybe I should leave it a while so he can get over Alex, I miss hanging out with him. Luke spent more time with Alex but I love them both sometimes I feel ignored.) 

Song Lyrics 

No Title 

I almost told you today  
But I ran away  
I don’t want to hold back any more  
Because it’s you I adore 

( wait that seems lame oh god what’s love doing to me, LUKE PATTERSON IS FILLING MY HEAD WITH LOVE SONGS.) 

You make my head beat loudly  
I want to shout it out proudly  
Will things crumble and fall  
Or will it work out after all?

(Ok that wasn’t as bad but maybe I can change it up a bit, I writing to this journal like it’s real person maybe I’m going insane.) 

I can’t stop loving you if I tried  
Because you are the reason why  
To you, I could never lie  
My heart belongs to you  
Forever ever it’s true 

(So that’s didn’t really didn’t work, out how I planned but I’m in love what do you want from me?)

Words don’t come easy  
Like this melody  
But baby can’t you see  
I feel like I’m going crazy  
Because I want to be with you

(Luke and Alex are staring at me I guess I should get back to back practice but I will back rock on.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more coming soon hoping you like this :)


	3. 2020 with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's now 2020 Reggie's still writing songs in his journal about Luke.

2020 

Thoughts:  
(So it’s been 25 years since the band died yes you heard right died, I can’t believe my journal is still around after all that time it’s so strange.)

NOTE TO SELF  
Do not eat hotdogs ever again  
Not that it's possible now I’m a ghost.

Thoughts:  
(We met a girl named Julie today, she is amazing her voice is like an angel but guess what I still have feelings for LUKE.  
But hey at least I can still play music/ sing we can with Julie, Luke keeps giving me a look like he can read my thoughts or something  
It’s kinda creeping me out just joking but I’m still scared to talk to him.)

Song Lyrics  
(I still thinking of love songs even 25 years later.) 

Now that I’m here in the future with you  
I know my love for you is eternal and true  
I wish I could confess what I feel inside  
But even after all this time I run and hide

Thoughts:  
(I think Luke likes Julie he confuses me, so much I want to tell him it’s literally been 25 years.  
Sometimes I think Luke flirts with me but, I’m not really sure I don’t want to come between him and Julie.)

I still don’t wanna let you go  
Because I know, I know  
This love is here to stay  
Until the very end age  
If I could only speak it here  
I want you to know I love you so

Thoughts:  
(Luke looks so good in his blue hoodie, I mean he looks good in anything. I should ask Alex for advice he would understand.  
Julie let us stay in the garage, so we have somewhere to hang out. It's sad she lost her mom but now she has us, I glad we all together still.)

So I wish I may I wish I might  
Get to hold you tonight  
I just want you to see  
How much you mean to me  
I wanna hold you in my arms  
You hold the key to my heart.

Believe me, when I say  
You own my heart always  
Even in this time and place  
It’s like I’m running a race  
Will I get to show you  
That’s my feelings are true

Thoughts:  
(It’s late Luke and Alex are cuddled up to me on the couch, Luke's head is against my chest he so cute so bye for now.)


	4. Back In The 90s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie feelings for Luke grown but his parents fight a lot so writing in his journal helps back in the 90s

Back In The 90s

Thoughts:  
life sucks sometimes my parents are constantly fighting, my dad almost hit me tonight but my mom stood in and stop him.  
I ran out of the house to the garage Luke was there he talked to me for a while it made me feel better. I can’t believe how much I like Luke  
He makes me so happy I really wish I could tell him how I feel. 

Alex has been stressing a lot because we struggle to find places to play we want to play a spot called The Orpheum.  
Bobby rarely hangs out with us boys he always tries to get the ladies truth is I don’t like him all that much.

Some lyrics I thought of today 

When I feel like giving up  
I know you are there  
You are the reason I keep  
On living I just want you to know  
How much I love you so

If I feel lost or can’t seem to breathe  
You always help me to be ok  
When the dark clouds gather round  
You are the one that I found  
That never leaves me alone  
You are my heart and my home.

Thoughts  
I feel less inspired to make music lately which sucks because music helps me a lot just like Luke.  
I’m in the garage now looking for a spot to hide my journal I was thinking under the couch cushions.

Crap I have to hide it later the guys are here starring at me they do that a lot it’s still creepy they want to practice.  
We have a song that Luke wrote for his mom it’s called Unsaid Emily he such an amazing voice it leaves me breathless. 

Reality 

Luke: “Reg, are you ok there you seem distracted what’s the book you are holding?” 

Reg: “Oh nothing forget it just, shouldn’t we be practising case we get a gig or something.” 

Luke looked at Reggie hiding the journal behind his back slipping in the bookcase in the garage then he went to his guitar.

Luke: “Fine keep your secrets but yes we should, come on boys lets practice we order pizza later.” 

Pizza always made the boys happy Reggie smiled Alex sat at the drum while Bobby grabbed his guitar and the band began to jam out together.

Thoughts: 

So yeah I almost got caught by Luke, not fun but anyway got away with it somehow lol. Luke is too curious for his own good but it’s fun you know.  
I got to go don’t really want to go home tonight so hopefully, we can have a sleepover here in the garage.

Note To Self  
Get journal out of bookcase before Luke looks for it.

Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading everyone I'm glad you all like it :)


	5. Luke's Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie talks to Alex for a bit but Luke has bad timing

2020 

Thoughts: so much has changed since the 90s but why can’t I seem to get over Luke.  
I shouldn’t come between him and Julie I can tell she likes him to what can I give him. 

Lyrics  
I want to give you, what I can’t  
But I'm just so lost in the dark  
I just need one tiny spark  
Sometimes I feel ripped in half  
I could go across the world but never  
find anyone like you

Time marches on in a hurry  
But so does all my worries  
Sometimes I want to scream it out  
For everyone to hear  
I will always keep you near  
I have to let go of all my fears.

Real Life

Alex “Reg, you ok I’ve noticed you’ve been keeping away from me and Luke lately what’s up?” 

Reg, “I’m fine just got a lot on my mind, you don’t have to worry about me.” 

Alex, “Hey that’s what friends do, but know if you ever need to talk I’m available any of us are.” 

Reg, “I know thanks, but actually Alex there is something it’s about Luke I’m just scared to talk about it.” 

Alex, “Oh well I won’t judge you, I’m literally an open book beside you know all my secrets.” 

Reg, “Do I Alex? See I’ve been having these feelings, I don’t know what to do with them. 

Alex, “OMG I just worked it out you like Luke, don’t you? It’s cool if you do but Reg, you should really talk to him don’t be scared.” 

Reg, “I’m so scared Alex yes you are right, I want to talk to him but I don’t want to ruin everything.” 

Luke Poofs In conversations stops. 

Thoughts:  
I’m literally going to kill Luke for poofing in on my and Alex conversation. I mean he didn’t hear anything but I was enjoying talking to Alex.  
Good thing I like Luke so much but yea so I talked to Alex even though it was short it helped a lot Alex is a good friend.  
I gave Luke evil eyes during practice lol he deserved it for poofing in, God I’m so head over heels for him.

PS, The couch is not a good hiding spot for my journal, I swear it looked like it been moved  
Time for a different hiding spot I think.

Bye


	6. Luke Finds Reggie's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions of love are finally made with a little kissing of course.

Thoughts:  
AHHHHHH I’m using a note pad because I can’t find my journal, I bet someone took it I put it under Julie’s bed I thought no one would look there. I’m so upset what if someone reads it. OMG, I’m going nuts I’ve literally tried to find it turning everything upside down if it’s not there where???????

Luke Poofs In  
Noticing the state of Julie’s room he looked at Reggie who was all fours looking under Julie bed tossing stuff about.

“Reg are you looking for this? I found it under Julie’s bed the other day.” Reggie’s face went pale all colour fading fast Luke had his journal  
this whole time no this couldn’t be happening! Oh God, he hoped Luke didn’t read it. 

“LUKE PATTERSON you know the word privacy, PLEASE tell me you didn’t read it?: 

Luke, “I’m so sorry I didn’t know who it belonged to, so yes I read it I think we really need to talk Reggie.”

Reggie, “NO I’m angry at you, give that back I need some space right now don’t follow me.”

With that Reggie grabbed the book out of Luke’s hands and poofed out of the room leaving it a mess with Luke feeling confused. Reggie found himself at the beach sitting down on the bench staring out to the ocean he opened his journal began writing.

Thoughts:  
I’m so upset right now Luke knows how I feel now I couldn’t face him, I wasn’t really mad at him for reading my journal I was afraid he rejects me. Now I’m crying all alone at the beach feeling so lost and confused not knowing what to do it reminds me I am without you. 

Lyrics  
I just one thing left to say  
I’m going to love you always  
Oh oh oh oh oh I knew I from the start  
You are the one for my heart

Luke Shows Up

Luke, “I’m sorry I really am, please we need to talk about this don’t shut me out.” 

Reggie, “Luke I’m not mad at you it’s just, I wasn’t ready didn’t think it would happen this way you know.”

Luke, “Yeah I was a little surprised when I read it, I just wasn’t sure who it belongs to I mean I know it was in Julie’s room but it didn’t look like hers.”

Reggie, “I get it I really do you are right we should talk, this journal has been my way of coping all this time feeling afraid to tell you how I feel.” 

Luke, “Well I’m not afraid Reg I really like you even love you, I’m sorry it took so long but I wasn’t sure you felt the same till I found this.” 

He pointed to Reggie’s journal he was holding Reggie smiled beaming back at Luke who stared at him intensely Reggie lunged forward kissing Luke. The kiss went on for a while as they explore each other's mouths and lips but in the end, the broke apart. 

Reggie, “Wow just so you know, I really like even love you too Luke does this mean we are together now?” Wasting no time Luke kissed Reggie again giving him an answer Reggie harder making Luke moaned a little. “God Reg, your lips are so perfect mine all mine.” He loved it when Luke gave him compliments it made him feel more connected to him but he was right Luke was all his.

“That’s right I’m all yours, thanks to my journal I can’t believe this is how it happened I have some writing to do now.” Chuckling Luke held Reggie’s hand resting his head on Reggie's shoulder watching the sunset in front on them. “I can’t believe you’ve been writing me love songs, for over 25 years and I’ve only just seen them I have some catching up to do.”


	7. P.S Never Lose My Friends/Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie's really happy that he and Luke are dating, they snuggle together later Alex joins them.

Thoughts 

I’m so happy right now because we are finally together :) also, he kissed me and I can’t even begin to describe  
how magical his lips are so perfect I never wanted it to end.  
I’m on the couch right now Luke is snuggled up to me, asleep being ghost we don’t really sleep but we try to.  
Alex is on a date with his boyfriend Willie who is really cool, but not as cool as Luke duh.

Lyrics I thought of today

Now I have you and you have me  
Let's start making memories You kissed me and I fell under  
The dark cloud lifted there’s more thunder  
It’s just you and me in perfect harmony.

If I can’t sleep, you are there  
If I can’t breathe, you're the air I need  
I hope we are together forever  
Till the end of time  
when everything collides.

You and I, we will win this fight  
I feel like I can fly with you by my side.

Reality 

Luke woke up noticed Reggie was writing songs in his journal he smiling looking down at Luke looking up at him.

Luke, “Are you writing me another love song, you going to put me to out of business we should record some.” 

Reg, “You caught me, yeah I’m writing a song. We should totally record a duet love song I could go for that.” 

Luke turned over leaning upward to kiss Reggie on the lips he met Luke’s lips halfway not wanting to waste any time as kissing Luke was awesome.

Luke, “Wow I’m so happy right now, I feel like I’m cloud 9. Being with you Reggie is like a dream, I never want to wake up from.

Reggie, “Luke you really know how to smooth talk, but I agreer with the sediment now let’s get some more sleep Alex should be back soon.”

Luke, “Yeah I wonder how his date is going, I miss him I feel like we don’t see him as much now he hangs with Willie.” 

Just as Luke said that Alex poofed into the garage he noticed his bands mates cuddling on the couch together it made him smile. 

Alex, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, my date finished so I thought I hang out with you two.”

Reggie, “We missed you how did your date go? We can roll the couch out to a bed, so we can all cuddle like old times 3 amigos.” 

Luke chuckled as he slid off Reggie, so they could make the couch into a bed which didn’t take them long to do. Reggie rolled it out into bed mode as Luke set up some of the pillows Julie gave them and a blanket he laid in the middle of the bed when Reggie finished. 

Alex, “That date was good we went to the movies, there wasn’t really anything interesting on so we left and stargazed for a while just holding each other.” 

Reggie laid one side of Luke however Alex wasn’t sure he should until Luke patted the mattress, asking him to come over he took off his shoes and laid next to them.

Luke, “I’ve missed you Alex a lot, we should do this more often I’m glad I get to spend my afterlife with you 2 and Julie.” 

Alex watched as Reggie kissed Luke he didn’t mind them kissing in front of him, he was happy they both had each other Luke was right they needed to do this more.

“Sorry If I’ve been with Willie too much I do miss you guys, yeah we should totally do this more I’m happy for you and Reggie by the way.” 

Saying that Alex snuggled closer to Luke’s side pulling the blanket over the three of them it was a little chilly in the garage. 

“It’s ok Alex all you can spend time with Willie, but yes we should do this more. Let’s get some sleep talk about more in the morning loves you guys.”

They all said I love you back Luke pulled them both closer to him snuggling them in tight. Next to Reggie laid his Journal he managed to write one last thing before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

Thoughts. 

PS Never lose my friends/boyfriend they are the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support on this story it really means the world. #leggie I really hope we get another season of JATP :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> I thought I post this story more chapters coming soon I really like Reggie, so I think it would be interesting to see into his brain when he is writing songs.
> 
> Hope you like it sorry the chapter will be short but that's the idea, I was thinking Luke might find his journal in one of the chapters. thanks for reading comments, kudos I love them.


End file.
